


I think you're suffering from a lack of vitamin me.

by melbopo



Series: rainbow colored corner [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Speed Dating, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:dot/cat + falling in love





	I think you're suffering from a lack of vitamin me.

**Author's Note:**

> you dont need to read my rainbow colored world fic to enjoy this ficlet!! (but i love it very much because that story is my baby and definitely recommend it ;) )

“Alright before I even sit down, I gotta ask: is the fact that I don’t want kids a deal breaker for you?”

Dot blinks up in surprise at the sudden, personal question from the new face on the other end of her table. Her next Gal-entine's Day Queer Speed Date stands next to their empty chair, clearly not sitting until they have an answer. One dark umber brown hand wraps around the tumbler glass of a red Valentine’s themed drink from the venue while the other rests on the back of the chair. The rotating metallic pink and red hearts that decorate the space reflect soft light on their face, bringing out the rosy undertones in their cheeks.

Dot’s been looking forward to their chairs crossing at this event. Their joyous laugh and bright smile with the bartender may have already caught Dot’s eye before this speed date event even started. The past five rounds of people Dot sat through just didn’t  _draw_ her in or make the butterflies in her stomach flutter like hearing their laugh and the brief sustained eye contact from across the venue had.

The person’s actual question finally registers for Dot now and she huffs out a laugh because she isn’t surprised in the slightest. “No, not at all.”

Their stance relaxes as their shoulders drop, pulling the chair back to sit down. Dot continues, “It’s just another check in the pro column for you cause I feel similarly.”

They smile immediately, leaning forward on their forearm across their edge of the table like they are about to share a secret. “Well good cause I’d hate to get my hopes up for someone as cute as you, only to find out having children is crucial for your future life plan.”

They wink playfully, making Dot blush, before sitting back in their seat. “I work a lot, often odd hours too, so it’s been a while since I’ve been to one of these queer women mixers. I forgot what they can be like. I’ve seriously been asked if I want kids for each of the past five rounds. With men, they usually spring that question on me after five _years_ of a serious committed relationship, not within five minutes of meeting.”

“Queer women.” Dot says with a teasing eye roll and head shake, well accustomed to exactly what they are talking about. The U Hauling lesbian joke is rooted in a whole lot of truth after all.

She extends her hand across the table, “My name’s Dot, she/her pronouns.”

“Catarina or Cat, and I also use she/her pronouns.” Catarina shakes Dot’s hand firmly, hand warm in hers.

A server comes by the table, their tray covered with empty glasses and different red or pink colored drinks. It’s cute in an over the top kinda way - just the way Dot likes to celebrate the holiday: citchy and well aware of the ridiculousness of the faux holiday. They gesture to her empty glass and Catarina’s nearly empty drink, “Care for another drink?”

“I’ll take another Shirley Temple please.” Catarina responds, offering up her now empty glass in exchange for a full one.

“And I would like to try the strawberry lemonade.” Dot offers her empty champagne glass to the server. “Thank you.”

The server hands back a mason jar cup that fizzes pink. She’s about to take a sip when a sharp cough from across the table stops her mid process. She looks over in confusion at Catarina. Her voice is teasing, “You don’t want to toast?”

Dot laughs easily, raising her glass to Catarina’s. “How rude of me.”

“To us and getting our single asses out on Valentine’s Day for _speed dating_.” Catarina says as she clinks their glasses together, enunciating the last part like that alone is worthy of an award.

“And to us rebelling against society’s extreme pressure to have children!” Dot adds with a smile as she pulls her glass back for a sip. Her comment startles a laugh from Catarina, her eyes shining in amusement while taking a sip of her drink.

“While I haven’t really been asked about my future child rearing life plans, I have been privy to some really awful pick up lines.” Dot quickly takes a sip of her drink before continuing. “Which I definitely think is the more preferable route of those two options.”

“Oh I totally agree - I love a good, cheesy pick up line.” Catarina says chuckling to herself before taking another sip of her Shirley Temple. She stirs her glass with the straw slowly, looking back up at Dot with a smile on her lips. “What’s your best one?”

Dot hears what sounds almost like a challenge in Catarina’s voice, calling forth a smile on Dot’s lips, calling to her competitive side. She leans forward on the table, similar to how Catarina did when she first sat down. “Are you tired? Cause you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

Catarina tosses her straight black hair back as she laughs, bright, open, and free, only making the smile on Dot’s face grow at the positive response. Catarina makes eye contact as her laughter dies down, “Then it’s a good thing I wear comfortable shoes.”

The response catches Dot by surprise, it’s a little teasing but unabashed at the same time, like Catarina is the opposite of opposed of being on Dot’s mind. And she knows it’s only their first meeting but she can’t help but feel a bit like she’s already falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual you can find me and this prompt on tumblr [here](TBD)!


End file.
